A Second Chance
by Popsicle-Apocalypse
Summary: *K : Mentions of death* "Guys?" The three boys faced Carlos, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, "What if…" he began, staring at the ground, "There were more…?" He looked up when he got no response; obviously the others were confused. He went on, "More fans—more rushers…like Jane?"


**A/N: I really have no words. These boys are just so amazing in pretty much every way (also I know this is kinda late, but I had this uploaded a while ago and then I took it down to re-do it a bit...so...yeah).**

**Warning: Nada.**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush belongs to Scott Fellows and Sony I guess derp.**

* * *

_There's Always a Second Chance_

The crowd was still cheering as they got up. Kendall quickly waved before practically running backstage, for he knew he would fall apart at any moment. Logan followed, not too far behind as he also tried to keep his emotions in check. Carlos slowly walked off, staring at the ground as he lowered his hat to hide his face, James right on his heel.

They said nothing as they made it to their individual dressing rooms. Carlos was the first to pull out his phone and open twitter. He saw his fans tweeting him and the boys about their performance. Damn, how did news travel so quickly around rushers? He'd never understand, but it amazed him. People from the other side of the planet already knew about the flowers for Jane!

He decided to do a quick search of "#WooHooOttawa" to see if any of the fans from that night had already posted anything, and with a barely noticeable smile, he realized that they had in fact already began tweeting.

However, a certain message he saw completely erased the small smile from his face.

_How can a band start crying on stage? #BTRMeetJane #WooHooOttawa_

He choked back a sob as he scrolled down further.

_Wow, guys, keep the acting for the TV show! #WooHooOttawa_

_I bet this was done for publicity. What celebrity HASN'T done this yet? #BTRMeetJane #WooHooOttawa_

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the phone flying to the couch that lay in the middle of the room. He threw off his hat and ran his hands through his short hair as tears started to fall.

He quickly got up and dashed across the hallway to Kendall's dressing room. He knocked a few times before calling out his friend's name. When the taller boy answered the door, he was in a t-shirt and boxers, holding a pair of pants in between his legs. He had known it was only Carlos, so he willed himself to answer the door.

"What's—whoa, dude," When he realized Carlos had been crying just as he himself had moments prior, he opened the door wider and allowed his friend to step in. "What's wrong, man? Something tells me it's not just—" He stopped himself as he felt his eyes water. Just thinking of her name hurt him.

"The tweets," Carlos breathed, raising his head. Kendall nodded quickly before pulling out his phone and checking his mentions. "Search woo hoo Ottawa with a hash tag," Carlos said, taking a spot on Kendall's couch. The younger's eyes widened as he did so and he immediately resumed crying. It had been hard for all of them that night, and haters were definitely not helping.

Kendall sniffed and shut his phone off before placing it on his bureau. From the reflection he saw in the mirror, he suddenly remembered he wasn't fully dressed and continued to do so.

Neither said anything—there was nothing to say. So when a knock was heard on the door, they both jumped, as it had been quiet.

"I'll get it," Carlos mumbled, getting up to answer the door. What he saw on the other side shocked him. There stood Logan and James, still dressed in concert attire (minus their hats), holding Jane's flowers. James had obviously been crying and Logan looked slightly stressed. Without saying a word, Carlos let them in and they took over the couch as James gently posed the flowers on the coffee table in front of them.

"Have you checked twitter?" Kendall asked them, fully dressed in his every day clothes.

The two brunettes on the couch nodded slightly as Carlos joined them.

"I'm pretty sure that's not why we're so upset; we've dealt with hate before." Logan muttered as everyone turned to him. "There was nothing we could do," He mentioned, referring to the meeting they had planned with Jane.

"It's not even just the hate," James added, "It's the fact that people don't get _why_ we were so distressed on stage," He breathed in quickly to hold back tears, "They realize how special she was, right? Do they know?"

"No, they don't," Carlos replied, somewhat sourly, "It's why they don't understand what the flowers were for, or why we were so quick to leave the stage, or why we nearly cried during _Worldwide_."

Kendall sighed and sat across the three boys on the coffee table. They stayed quiet a bit before Kendall spoke up.

"We didn't even know her..." He said sadly, hanging his head.

More silence.

Then, suddenly—

"Guys?" The three boys faced Carlos, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch, "What if…" he began, staring at the ground, "There were more…?" He looked up when he got no response; obviously the others were confused. He went on, "More fans—more rushers…like Jane?"

Kendall's eyes widened as he thought of the possibility. Carlos was right, there were definitely more girls and boys out there.

Logan didn't say anything—he had already known that Jane couldn't have possibly been the only rusher with…life threatening obstacles. Still, he had never given it much thought until that moment.

"No!" James shouted, standing up. He stood in front of Carlos, the older looking up at him with scared eyes. "Don't even say that!" The taller exclaimed. In his fury, he ripped off his ear pieces that were dangling on his shoulder and threw them at Carlos, who didn't budge. He sat there as though he was taking a punishment of some sort.

"Dude, calm down," Kendall got up to pull James close to him, embracing him in a hug. James stayed quiet as tears rolled down his cheeks, glaring at Carlos through glazed eyes.

"I'm sorry," Carlos squeaked, carefully taking James' in ears off of him and tossing them on the coffee table. He got up and left without saying anything else.

"I'm gonna go, too." Logan dashed after the Latino and slammed the door behind him.

James shoved Kendall away from him and thanked him softly before leaving as well. The blonde stood alone in the room, the noise of the small traffic outside being the only thing he heard.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated twice, indicating a text message. Thinking it was probably a crew member or maybe even one of the guys, he didn't hesitate to pick it up. However, it was from an unknown number.

_Boys,_

_Do not argue over the loss of a little girl, for this event has brought you even closer—not only to yourselves but to your fanbase as well. She is in a better place and is no longer hurting. Instead of grieving, be proud of yourselves for what you have accomplished and how happy this girl is right now, as she watches over all of you._

_Besides, you will all reunite one day, for there is always a second chance._

Looking around suspiciously, Kendall slowly locked his phone and slipped it in his pocket before he left to go talk to his friends and quietly shutting the door behind him.


End file.
